civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Timurids (Timur)
The Timurids led by TimurThe Timurids (Brave New World) is is a custom civilization mod by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions from janboruta. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. The City-State of Samarkand is replaced with Sana'a. Overview The Timurids The Timurid or Gurkani Empire was a Persianate, Turco-Mongol empire which conquered and ruled over modern-day Iran, Afghanistan, much of Central Asia, as well as parts of contemporary Pakistan, India, Mesopotamia, Anatolia, and the Caucasus. It was founded by Timur, popularized in the West as Tamerlane the Great, who would emerge during his lifetime as the most powerful ruler of the Muslim world. Timur's armies were ferocious. However, Timur is also recognized as a great patron of art and architecture, and his empire was the center of Islamic scholarship at the time. Although traditional Persian identity would be re-established in the area with the arrival of the Safavids, the Timurid dynasty would continue in India as the direct predecessor of the Mughal Empire. Timur Timur, historically known as Tamerlane, was a Mongol-Turkic ruler who conquered West, South, and Central Asia and founded the Timurid dynasty. Timur envisioned the restoration of the Mongol Empire of Genghis Khan. Unlike his predecessors, Timur was also a devout Muslim and referred to himself as the 'Sword of Islam'. His armies were inclusively multi-ethnic and multicultural. During his lifetime Timur would emerge as the most powerful ruler in the Muslim world after defeating the formidable Mamluks of Egypt and Syria, the emerging Ottoman Empire, and the declining Sultanate of Delhi. By the end of his reign Timur had also gained complete suzerainty over all the remnants of the Chagatai Khanate, Golden Horde, and even the Yuan Khanate. Timur is regarded as a military genius and a tactician whose prowess made him one of the world's great conquerors. Timur's armies were ferocious, feared throughout Asia, Africa, and Europe. Independent scholars estimate that his military campaigns caused the deaths of as many as 17 million people (amounting to about 5% of the then world population). On the other hand, Timur is also recognized as a great patron of art and architecture, and his empire was the center of Islamic scholarship at the time. Dawn of Man "May the blessings of God be upon you, Mighty Timur; Sultan, Sahib Ul Qiran, Paadshah, Khaaqaan, founder of the Timurid Dynasty. You envisioned the restoration of the Great Horde of Temujin and, in the name of God, became the most powerful ruler of the Muslim world. Your armies defeated the Mamluks of Egypt, captured the Sultans of the Ottoman Empire, laid waste to the heathen Knights Hospitaler of Anatolia, and sacked the ancient city of Delhi. Yet, it was also under the Timurids that the Mongolian and Persian cultural legacies reached their zenith and culminated in a tradition that would change the Asian steppes forever. Pious Amir, your people call out to you! Scion of Temujin and ancestor of Babur, your blood calls out to you! Will you once again rebuild the Great Horde and conquer what is yours by right? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Blessings upon you, I am Timur, Sahib Ul Qiran. Do not let my limp fool you. If you are looking for a fight, I promise, you will not win." '''Introduction: '"Welcome to the Jewel of the East, my glorious city of Samarqand. Though your cities pale in comparison, even they will one day add to its greatness." 'Defeat: '"I planned this campaign years in advance and planted barley for my horses before you ever knew of my intent. Only luck can explain your victory." 'Defeat: '"I am not a man of blood, God is my witness that in all my wars I have never been the aggressor, and that my enemies have always been the authors of their own calamity." Strategy The Timurids enable you to conquer while neglecting infrastructure in the Capital. If there is a weak neighbour nearby, consider a Chariot Archer/Composite Bow rush to pick up a few Buildings and increase the yield of the Palace (also consider the God-King pantheon as it stacks with the Palace effect). Otherwise, build up normally, getting National College and heading for Education. Once you have built your usefully cheap Maydans, tech towards Crossbows, and support their conquests with Gold-generating Tumens. As you snowball across the continent, your Capital will come to acquire most Buildings - it's particularly nice to get an Observatory if your Capital isn't beside a Mountain. When you possess an excellent Capital and have the dominant military, you can proceed into any Victory. Unique Attributes Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Promote Chagatai Literature Although we have adopted Persian courtly culture, we should not forget our Turkic heritage. Let us encourage our poets to also write in the vernacular and develop a Chagatai literary tradition. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Timurids * Must have constructed a Writers' Guild * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +25x Culture (Increases each Era) * +2 Great Writer Points per turn in the City which contains the Writers' Guild Trade Along the Silk Road Our capital stands at the heart of the fabled Silk Road. We should build a network of inns to encourage merchants and facilitate the flow of commerce. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Timurids * Player must have researched Horseback Riding * At least 2 Civilizations must have an active Trade Route to the Timurids * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Free Caravansary in all Cities * Incoming Trade Routes generate an additional 1 Gold for both the Trade Route owner and the Timurids 'Unique Cultural Influence ' "My people have begun to decorate their houses in turquoise tiles and insist on only using Persian when issuing legal documents. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Janboruta: Timur leader graphic and Tumen icon. * danrell: Model for the Tumen adapted from his Civ V China unit packCiv5 Ancient Unit Pack 07: China. * Firaxis: Maydan icon adapted, War Theme (Crossroads of the World Civ IV scenario). * Moriboe: lua, lent Tumen iconKhazar Khaganate. * FramedArchitect: lua help. * Loreena McKennitt: ''Peace Theme. * ''Leugi: Sound file XML and tutorial. * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed. Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:All Civilizations Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Steppe Cultures